Get Out Alive
by Hina Kita
Summary: Stuck in a storm Ed and the gang have to spent the night in an abandoned house. Somethig about this house just isn't right. Those who enter may not leave. Rated T because I'm parinoid.
1. The House in the Storm

**Hina: Okay so this is something new that I'm working on. This is also unedited, so I can't guarantee that all punctuation, spelling, and grammar are correct. Well I present you with Get out Alive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA it is owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. If you even thought for a second that I owned it you are sadly mistaken my friend.**

**Get Out Alive**

**Chapter 1 The House in the Storm**

Edward Elric watched as his younger brother, Alphonse, climbed into the back of the car behind him. Alphonse had to ride in Ed's commanding officer's car because the silver suite of armor was too big to fit in the back of the car Ed and their childhood friend would be riding in. Colonel Roy Mustang was Ed's commanding officer. The man always had a knowing smirk on his face his black hair sat messily on his head while his midnight blue eyes held a sort of knowledge and pain in them. Ed watched as his brother's armor got into the back of the car next to a man with short dirty-blonde hair and an unlit cigarette in his mouth, Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

'_It's just a simple training inspection in the east. You'll see him as soon as we reach the base,'_ Ed thought to himself as he waved to his brother. Mustang had been selected to inspect a military base near the Xing Boarder. It was a fairly routine inspection and the Colonel of course had to bring some men with him. The Elrics had just returned from their latest search for the stone and had ended up coming along. Ed's Automail had also been acting up since they got back, so they had called Ed's mechanic and child hood friend, Winry, to come to East City and look at it before they left.

At that moment a girl with Lemon-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes bounded up behind Ed, "Come on Ed. Mr. Hughes says we have to leave now." Her voice was filled with excitement as she spoke. It could only be expected though since she ended up coming along as well. A famous Automail mechanic happened to have his main workshop at this particular military base. When Winry had found this, she had commanded that Ed bring her along with them. That was the reason that Al had to ride with Mustang. So, that there would be enough room for Winry in the car.

Ed sighed looking back once more at Mustangs car he followed Winry over to Hughes's car. Getting in the car Ed turned his attention to the driver a dark-haired man with slick backed hair and rectangular glasses smiled at him.

Maes Hughes suddenly wiped a photograph out of the pocket of his jacket. "Ed you look upset, so here is a picture of my darling Elicia to cheer you up," he said joyfully shoving the photo into Ed's face.

Ed grinned uncomfortably at the dotting father. "That's great Hughes" _'Hopefully this ride won't last too long,'_ Ed thought as the car left the lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy Mustang stared out the window of his car. Rain and lots of it showered outside the window. They were barley an hour out of Central before it started to pour. _'Rain why did it have to rain,'_ he thought as the rain fell steadily on the window. Rain made him feel well useless, (**A/N: I had to put it in.**) since his alchemy didn't work when his gloves were wet. Thunder clapped over head and lightning flared, the rain was falling so heavily now that they could barley see Hughes's car that was driving in front of them. Because of this small little fact he was slammed into the windshield when Riza hit the brakes.

"What the hell," Jean yelled from the back seat. Roy rubbed his sore head looking to make sure everyone was okay.

Alphonse leaned over the seat, "Um... Colonel Mustang why do you think they stopped."

"I don't know, Al. But I'm going to find out. Hawkeye, Havoc, stay in the car this should only take a second."

The other two solders nodded as Roy got out of the car pulling his black coat tightly around him. Squinting through the rain Roy noticed two other figures in front of Hughes's car. One of them was wearing a bright red coat no doubt, that was Fullmetal. The other wore a black rain coat similar too his own. That had to be Maes. Roy made his way over to them. "What the Hell Maes, we almost rear ended your car," Roy questioned. He was about to step in front of the man when Maes's arm went out in front of him.

"Don't step any farther. It's a long drop Roy."

Roy looked quizzically at the man before he realized what he meant. Through the rain he could see that the bridge over the river was out.

Maes turned to Ed, "Can't we just fix it alchemically?"

Ed shook his head his long blond hair sticking to his face. "No, we can't. I can't see the other edge of the gorge, so I don't know how long a bridge to transmute. Also what if part the bridge is still there?"

Roy nodded his head, "He's right Maes. Without those key elements we won't get across this bridge. It's also getting late. We should probably find someplace to sleep and get out of this storm."

"I saw the gates to a house a mile or two back. Maybe they'll let us stay for a while."

"Alright, Maes, lead the way."

Getting back into the car Roy explained the situation to Riza, Jean, and Alphonse. Following Maes's car they went to the house Maes saw. Large iron gates stretched out in front of them as they drove through the gate. The house was a huge country mansion. Whoever lived here really had money to spare.

Jean whistled as he got out of the car. Roy shook his head at his subordinate's country boy behavior. Running to the front porch the group reunited with Maes's group. The two teens that rode with him were sopping wet.

"Really Fullmetal, you think you could keep such a sweet young lady dry. I'm sorry for His idiocy miss Rockbell," Roy said gently kissing Winry's hand.

A light blush appeared on Winry's face, out of the corner of his eye Roy could see that Ed was leering at him. "Let's just get inside and out of this damn rain," Ed growled.

Maes appeared beside Roy, "No ones answering the door and the doors locked."

Roy was about to suggest they sleep in the cars when he heard a click. Everyone turned to see Riza standing next to an open door. "It doesn't seem locked now," she said entering the house.

Maes stared dumbfounded in front of the door. Then he followed the rest of the group into the house, all while muttering something about that not being possible. The house had furniture coved in sheets making it painfully obvious that the house was abandoned.

"Let's go and find some supplies. This place must have something we can use in it," Roy said his commanding nature taking over.

Alphonse stood near the door and looked around something didn't sit right with him. Ed looked over at his brother, "You ok, Al?"

Looking down at his older brother the suite of armor shook his head. "No I'm fine. It's just that something about this house just doesn't sit right with me."

Ed shook his head and let out a laugh, "Come on Al. It's just a house."

"Yah I guess you're right." Al let out a laugh thinking it was stupid. Why should he be afraid of a house it was just silly. However, if that was the case then why at this moment did he fell like something was about to go horribly wrong.

**Well I hope you all liked it. I will accept all types of reviews. I really want to know how I can improve with my writing and anything that seems wrong I'll change. I'll also try to update this story monthly or sooner depending on how much free time I have. (Homework, play practice, and a job affect my writing.) Oh I forgot to mention in the first authors note the title of the story Get Out Alive was inspired by the song by Three Days Grace. I thought the song fit with the plot for my story so I used it. So anyhow please review the story.**


	2. It's All Fun and Games Until

**A/N: Oh My God I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'm a horrible person to leave people hanging like that with only one chapter done. (**_**Starts to beat self up)**_** I hate it when I do this.**

**Okay so I really want to thank all the people that reviewed it made me super happy. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Based on how I just updated do you really think I own the manga.**

**Chapter 2 It's All Fun and Games Until...**

Thunder clapped and shook the house they had all crowded into a large room inside the house. Roy stared at the furniture there; they must have been inside what would have been the living room. A few chairs and a couch were cover with white sheets. A huge Victorian style fire place sat in front of them. Looking beside it he found some wood. _'Well at least we won't freeze to death,'_ he thought as he lit a fire. The room was brightened by the soft orange glow of the fire.

"Alright we should probably find something to eat," Hughes said while looking out the window at the downpour outside. "God it's really coming down out there. We'll probably be stuck here for the night."

Roy nodded it was a good idea. "Alright Havoc, Fullmetal, and Hughes you find a kitchen of some sort and gather some food. Hawkeye you and I will go and find some blankets."

"What about us, Colonel," Winry asked her eyes full of determination.

Roy smiled at her a bit before saying, "I think it would be best if you and Alphonse stay here for the time being that way if anyone comes back needing help. We know where to find some."

Winry looked at the ground knowing full well that she and Al were just being asked to do nothing at the moment. The others got into their approved groups and went looking for supplies.

Hughes led Ed and Havoc towards the kitchen. The moment they entered the three men started to search through the cupboards for food. Hughes looked over at Ed ever since they had gotten here. He walked over to the blond teen and saw that his face was pale and his cheeks were a little flushed.

Ed noticed that Hughes was looking at him. Turning to face him he asked, "What is it Hughes?"

Maes reached out his hand, as soon as he placed his hand on Ed's head he pulled it back. "Jesus, kid, you're burning up," Maes said waving his hand as if he had been burned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ed, you have a fever. I really think you're sick."

"I'm not sick," Ed retorted pushing himself away from Hughes. Causing him to fall backwards towards the counter.

If Havoc hadn't been behind him Ed would have banged his head on the counter. "Chief, I think maybe you should listen to Hughes," Havoc said helping Ed to stand again.

Hughes nodded, "Ed, I think I know what I'm talking about." He turned to Havoc," You keep looking for food. I'll take Ed back to the main room for some rest. Then I'll come back to help you with the food."

Havoc smiled, "Gotcha." he watched as Hughes dragged Ed out of the room. "Get well soon, Chief."

Edward glared at him, but went reluctantly with Hughes anyway. Havoc laughed knowing that if the kid really wasn't sick he wouldn't have followed Hughes out of the room so easily.

He turned back towards the cupboard he was about to open before they discovered Ed was sick. Upon opening it he found some canned food. _'Jackpot,'_ he thought happily as he started to load his arms with the food.

A soft giggling sound started behind him causing Havoc to stop. The sound happened again it sounded a lot like a young child's voice. Havoc turned, "Is someone there?" he waited a few seconds before shrugging the noise off as his imagination. He grabbed a few more cans before a scrapping noise sounded behind him now. He started to turn again when a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head. Then his world went black.

**A/N: The ending is my attempt at a cliff hanger... and it sucks. (At least in my opinion.) I know that it's short, but I still hope that you liked it. I will update again as soon as I finish the next chapter because I really have nothing to do this summer except for hang with friends and work, so it could come quickly or slowly based on my schedule. **

**Please review (**_**starts to sob)**_** I like them and they help my self esteem.**


End file.
